Aria
Aria (アリア) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. Aria is a soft-spoken yet upbeat girl who loves dancing ballerina. She loves flowers, especially those coloured pink, and will be overjoyed if the player plants them in the fields. The player's rival affection for Aria will be Felix. Once Felix and Aria get married, they will move away from Full Moon Town and only come back for short visit, then will never live in town again until their child was born. 'Schedule' Before Married / Married to Felix Married to the Player 'Gifts' Aria likes all perfume, which you can buy from Wendy's Beauty House. She also likes dessert recipes but not all. The easiest is Milk Bread (Flour + Milk). There's also quite a few of desserts that go on-sale, mainly at Wheat Cafe. 'Love Events' 1 Heart (Gift) Exit your house in the morning and you will see Aria standing there. Aria must have 10,000 HP or more. Aria: "Good morning.♪" (Pulls out a Spring Perfume) "Hey, I already have these, so I though I would share.♫" 2 Hearts (Another Gift) *Aria has 20,000 HP or more *Have seen the first event Exit your house in the morning and you will see Aria standing there for another gift. The following conversation will take place... Aria: "Hi!☆ Good morning.♪" (Pulls out a Ruby) "You know, I just found this inside the mines, and I thought they would look good on you! Here ya go!♥" 3 Hearts (Date) *Aria has 30,000 HP or more *Have seen the 2nd Event AND you already gave her a Rosary of Love Upon waking up in the morning, Aria will stop by the player's house and ask if he is free for lunch. If the player accepts, be sure to show up inside Wheat Cafe by 16:00 (cannot be triggered if one shows up late). "Heya!♥ I've been waiting.♪" "Mrs. Courtney made this Cherry Pie especially for you!♥ You like this, huh?" 4 Hearts (Confession) *Aria has 40,000 HP or more *Have seen the 3rd event Upon waking up in the morning, Aria will stop by the player's house, similar to Date. This time, she will ask the player to meet her later by the tree at Luminous Park Plaza. Go there around 12.00 - 13.00 and Aria will confess her love to you, one may then reject or accept her. "Ah, right on time!♪ I'm glad you kept your promise!♥" "Oh, I asked you here today because, um..." "Well, you're not the type to come out and say it, so I have to!" "I like you, Name! I don't want some other girls to steal your heart!" Blurb: Did Aria thought she really likes you? What will you say? 'Rival Events' 1 Heart Friends *Walk from Crossroads to Full Moon Town *Any day of the week *18:00 to 19:00 *Sunny weather *Felix (Boy Player) or Aria (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Aria will be standing by the fence. Felix comes out of the barn and Aria starts talking to him. Felix tells her not to come any closer, he's been carrying horse manure. Aria tells him she doesn't mind, she works with fertilizer often and it smells the same. 2 Hearts Date *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Felix (Boy Player) or Aria (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Aria wants to take Felix on a date. If the player accepts, she will ask him to go out together on the Crossroads. If the player rejects, there is no change and Aria will be okay. 3 Hearts Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Felix (Boy Player) or Aria (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is female and upon leaving her house in the morning, Aria confides about her crush on Felix. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. An option to encourage her to pursue her crush will become available, but if the player wants to marry Felix themselves, discourage her. Encouraging Aria will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. This same event happens reversely if the player is a male. 4 Hearts Proposal *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Felix (Boy Player) or Aria (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Aria: "Felix, here!" Felix: "That's... If you don't mind, let's go somewhere else." (At the mountaintop) Felix: "This is a Flower Jewel! It means... you're proposing! Do you really want to marry me? Are you sure?" Aria: "Sure!" Felix: "Don't think I deserve this... Are you really sure about this? I'm so happy. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up!" Aria: "Marry you. Yes! But when is the wedding?" Felix: "About one week later. Let's be happy." (The two blushes) 'Rival Wedding' A dream will occur upon going to bed on the 6th day, in which Felix and Aria will ask that the player must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to see Felix and Aria's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 30 days after any rival couple is married, the two pairing will enter the player's dream announcing that Aria is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at the player's dream again, telling that they will have a child. If by chance Felix and Aria married on Winter 10 Year 1, they will not stop by on Spring 1 Year 2 to tell you they are leaving. Felix and Aria will disappear from Full Moon Town as though they have moved out, but will return on Spring 10 Year 2 to celebrate the pregnancy. For Felix and Aria, the two will have a daughter named Jenny. 'Trivia' *Aria shares some similarities with Popuri from Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. **Both are very sweet and bubbly. **Both have chest-length hair. **If both of them end up marrying a rival, they will move away from town and only return in specific season (but in Aria's case, she will stop travelling once her child is born). Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Academy characters Category:Bachelorettes Category:Females